russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Is RPN-9 Destined to Return?
August 4, 2014 The RPN name and logo, in which Solar Television took full control of the network’s airtime. (Logo courtesy of the Radio Philippines Network) All eyes are on Channel 9 and a possible return to the RPN name. While become the new facilities of RPN Media Center in Shaw Boulevard or Boni Avenue, Mandaluyong City. On July 21, The Kasama Network decided to reduce World-Class US Primetime (currently airing the US TV shows like 24: Live Another Day, Community, American Idol, Survivor and Smallville) in favor for more local primetime shows, including telenovelas, Asian dramas, animes, Hollywood and Pinoy movies, and sports programs. For its news programs renaimed the network as NewsWatch sa Umaga (morning), RPN News Break (news updates), NewsWatch sa Tanghali (noontime), Arangkada Balita (early evening), NewsWatch (late evening) and Arangkada Balita Weekend (weekend midnight). In a related development, Media Newser Philippines also reported through a network insider that News9, the news department of the original Radio Philippines Network, will also be revived, with a target launch slated for the last quarter of 2014. The report came after Ramon Ang of San Miguel Corporation acquired RPN’s stake from Solar Entertainment. Then starting August 16, cartoons and educational programs will take over RPN’s weekend morning programming. Kids Weekend will feature the return of Sesame Street to Philippine television, as well as other memorable cartoons such as the Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, Batman and the DC Comics Universe, and Pokemon. With all these developments, does this mean the old Radio Philippines Network name will return on the air? Yes, will this lead to an even bigger plan. Let’s face it, Channel 9 is and will always be known as RPN-9. From C/S 9, Solar TV and ETC in its history. RPN has been an iconic brand on Philippine television, and through good times and bad, the network always provided a great show for its viewers. Channel 9 is indeed an odd-job broadcaster for 54 years. More importantly, with the possibility of bringing back the RPN name on air seems certain. Even the revival of the long-running newscast NewsWatch is bound to happen. But there is one problem. Ramon Ang recently acquired a 30% stake of GMA Network, which means that he now has two stations in his watch. According to Media Newser Philippines, a merger between GMA and Solar News is inevitable, unless Ang gives up partial ownership of Channel 9. Ang’s ownership of both networks will certainly affect the fortunes of both parties. Since GMA News and Public Affairs is the more recognizable and more credible of the two, they will be more than happy to absorb Solar News into their department. And as far as viewers are concerned, Solar News remains an unproven commodity even after three years of continuous operation. Then again, these are all possibilities and might be subject to change in the near future. It is clear that the sun is definitely setting on Channel 9’s latest incarnation. As the ‘Solar’ name is quietly being retired from the brand, a new era in the history of the Radio Philippines Network is about to take place. Their best years were during the Marcos years, prior to the infamous sequestration. Once they were sequestrated by Cory Aquino’s government, things went downhill, although the likes of Battle of the Brains, Penpen de Sarapen, NewsWatch, Marimar and Kwarta o Kahon kept them relevant. When the era with Superstar, Eat Bulaga, Batibot and John en Marsha remains RPN’s best. I wonder if the comebacking RPN will still be under the government as a sequestered station. The government only has minority ownership. Halos privately owned na ang RPN. That has been the case since Solar acquired much of stake along with other private entities. Okay, I hope RPN comes up with better programming. It’s so interesting to know that these kiddie programs will return on airwaves esp. Sesame Street, Pokemon and Care Bears as these shows became part of my elementary life. :-) Ito po ang Nationwide TV Ratings noong July 2014 , ayon sa AGB Nielsen. :1. ABS-CBN = 33.9% :2. GMA = 33. 4% :3. IBC = 30.7% :3. RPN = 21.9% :3. TV5 = 11.5% :4. PTV = 11.0% :5. IBC News Network = 10.4% :6. GMA News TV = 3.4% :7. ABS-CBN Sports+ Action = 1.5% :8. Aksyon TV = 1.1% :9. Solar News Channel = 0.2% Mukhang ramdam na nga ang possible merger ng 2 networks under Ang’s umbrella. Alalahanin lang ni Ang: may AM stations ang RPN na palugi din yata. Ito po ang Nationwide TV Ratings noong July 2014 , ayon sa AGB Nielsen. Based on the Philippine history of televisio, RPN-9 was the original number 1 TV stations from 1960's to 1990's. Headed by their great shows like John en Marsha, Superstar, Ang Bagong Kampeon, Buddy en Sol, Young Love, Sweet Love, Flordeluna, Marimar, Maria la del Barrio, Luz Clarita, Arangkada Balita, Newswatch and Eat Bulaga, anime 1st come from them Dragon Ball, Ben 10, Voltes 5. If channel will become RPN-9 for sure many will support it, so bring back to Channel 9 cause we miss it so much. Actually that network, along with BBC and IBC, was controlled by the cronies of Marcos, so competition between the three networks was never a problem. Mapupunta naman kasi at the time ang earnings ng tatlong istasyon sa mga kaibigan ni Marcos. After all, they didn’t care who’s No.1 between them. Once RPN was sequestered, however, their fortunes gradually fell, although the presence of MariMar in the mid-90s briefly gave them life. Pero the ownership of the government hurt RPN, and ite once Solar acquired majority ownership and subsequently of RPN name on-air. But this time, when RPN-9 and IBC-13 now recently dominated the TV landscape as well, and still ranks the No.3 slot in the ratings game in terms of earning competition, behind the three networks. Sana totoo na talaga ay magbabalik ang RPN-9 will all new and great TV shows. Sana I revive ulit nila ang Battle of the Brains, Young Love, Sweet Love, Newswatch, Arangkada Balta, even Buddy en Sol isama na rin nila ang Thalia telenovela coz Thalia made mark and history in Philippine television, plus lagyan din ng sports shows, sana could change the culture of philippine television and more on soap opera ang palabas. Revive RPN, but not the old shows you were suggesting. Basta yung Arangkada Balita and NewsWatch are the anchor of RPN’s news programs pwede nila, tapos some new shows to boot. Just confuse kelan po start na babalik na sa channel 9 ang RPN-9 just asking lang po. How about Boses Tinig Pinoy could it be that radio show could be air on national television? AFAIK, all local shows on 9 are currently produced by Solar. The RPN name remains inactive on air, even though it is the official name of the network, and they have to do with the production of Solar’s shows. Starting August 23, RPN and RPN News and Public Affairs will be the new name of the channel’s news organization. Wilson Tieng has reportedly his stakes in the channel. With the intense competition among the major networks, the best that they can do for now is to establish a niche following, then they can starting thinking of expanding their programming.